The term “preservative” is generally defined as an industry-recognized ingredient the purpose of which is to prevent microbial growth in consumer products such as a cosmetics and food. Some preservatives (formaldehyde releasers, isothiazolinones . . . ) are known to cause a host of skin irritations, such as dryness, redness and even breakouts. The only goal of preservatives is to extend the life of a product beyond what it would be naturally in the absence of the preservative. As mentioned, the most significant concern with respect to preservatives in personal skin products, cosmetics, soaps etc. would be skin irritations that can vary from mild to very severe. Preservatives can cause many skin disorders and allergies from eczema to rosacea to blemishes.
Some natural or synthetic materials are not regulated as preservatives, yet when used for their beneficial effect on the skin, may coincidentally have a positive effect on the total preservative requirement of the formulation. In view of increasing pressure from consumers and cosmetic regulation bodies alike, and because of bad press concerning the presence and use of more and more chemical preservatives (especially formaldehyde releasers and parabens), it would be advantageous to formulate preservative-free products that do not rely on, or incorporate presently regulated as preservatives.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide preservative-free formulations for protecting cosmetic or pharmaceutical water-based products from microbial degradation.